


Making a House a Home

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Peace in Austin [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Move-In Chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: Eddie and Christopher have arrived in Austin, time to get their things moved in and turn the empty shell of a house into the home they all desperately need.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Peace in Austin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836733
Comments: 28
Kudos: 295





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my fic "A New Family" so you should read that first if you haven't already.
> 
> And this fluffy fic is dedicated to those of you that were with me through that entire OG fic, who commented constantly and gave me the energy and motivation to keep writing.

“TK!” Chris exclaimed, scrambling down the porch steps as TK got out of the car that just pulled up.

“Why does it feel like he’s more excited to see TK than he was to see me?” Buck asked Eddie, leaning back against the other firefighter’s knees where they were sat on the porch steps.

“Because you’re a constant in his life and it’s been months since he’s seen TK.” Eddie assured him. “He loves you more, he just doesn’t have to bottle it up anymore.”

Buck blushed, looking back to the driveway where Christopher was greeting TK and Carlos.

“Hey cuz.” Carlos grinned, waving at Buck and Eddie.

“Morning.” Eddie waved. “Thanks for agreeing to come out and help.”

“Family always helps.” Carlos shrugged as he, TK, and Chris walked back over.

“Still.” Eddie insisted, getting up to hug Carlos as the trio joined them on the porch. “I know most of the people coming today are coming for Buck, but it’s nice to have some of my own family here too, even if we didn’t see each other for a long time.”

“Sap.” Buck rolled his eyes.

“Yea but speaking of the team, where are they?” TK asked. “I’m not moving you in on my own.”

“They’ll be here any minute.” Buck assured him.

“Speak of the devils.” Eddie said, looking down the road. Pulling down the street was two more cars, Judd and Marjan’s.

The cars pulled up, parking across the street, and the team tumbled out. Grace walked over with a smile, while Judd, Marjan, Paul, and Mateo just looked tired.

“This place is beautiful.” Grace grinned, hugging Buck and Eddie in greeting. “You picked a great place.”

“A great place for us to do your manual labor for ya.” Judd sighed, wrapping an arm around Grace as he approached.

“What’s the plan today boss?” Marjan smiled, looking at Buck.

“Well the truck will be here in 30 minutes to an hour, so right now we’re just waiting.” Buck told her.

“But once it gets here there will be a lot happening.” Eddie continued. “We want to get it unloaded as fast we can so we don’t get charged for extra hours.”

“Don’t we still have painting to do though?” Mateo asked, looking confused.

“Yea, we’re not going to really be setting some of the rooms up yet.” Buck told him. “The living room area where that ugly pink wall was, Christopher’s room, and the main bedroom we’re just going to pull the furniture into the middle, away from the walls so we can paint this afternoon.”

“The rest we can actually put where we want it and try to get as much done this morning as we can.” Eddie continued explaining. “We appreciate your help guys, even if Buck won’t admit it.”

“I asked Nana Sue to make empanadas that’s my thanks.” Buck shrugged.

“Yea when are we getting those?” Paul asked. “I want to know her secrets.”

“She won’t tell them to you.” Carlos told him. “But she said she’s getting her at noon. Which means she’ll be here at eleven thirty and we’ll be eating at noon.”

“Do I still get to design my room?” Christopher asked, looking around at the adults.

“Absolutely buddy.” Buck assured him. “When we unload your furniture, you get to tell them where everything goes and they’ll make sure it’s far enough from the walls for us to paint it later today. And once your room is ready, your Dad and I will move everything back into place for you.”

“Okay Buck.” Chris smiled, leaning on his new dad.

“The paint swatches are in a bag in my car.”

“Are you ready for this?” Paul asked, watching Eddie hide a yawn.

“We’re good.” Eddie assured him. “Chris and I both slept the whole flight. We’re here, and we’re ready to have our home.”

***

“Bro why do you have so much furniture?” TK moaned, stretching his back out.

Carlos reached over, rubbing a hand firmly up and down TK’s spine. TK moaned again, the heat and pressure of Carlos’s hand releasing some of the knots in his back.

“Blame Eddie.” Buck told him. “He’s the one that owns so much furniture.”

“You’re the one that decided it was better to ship down the LA furniture for this house.” Eddie reminded him, setting the last box down on the pile in the living room.

“You should have reminded me just how much stuff that is.” Buck shrugged.

Eddie rolled his eyes, sliding up behind Buck to rub his shoulders. “Sorry babe, next time I move across the country to be with you I’ll remind you how much stuff my son and I own.”

“Alright the all the little man’s stuff is in his room.” Paul declared, coming out from the back of the house. “And he’s ordered us away so he can pick out his paint color.”

“Oh good, we can go pick the paint up then once he picks.” Buck nodded. “His room should be priority for painting this afternoon.”

“He still won’t be able to sleep there tonight though, will he?” Marjan asked, leaning against the doorframe.

“No, but my bed’s already set up and it wouldn’t be the first time we had to share.” Eddie shrugged. “The room’s a mess but the bed will be fine until we get the house back in order.”

“That is one thing I’m glad we decided to buy.” Buck grinned. “And I’m excited to break it in.”

“You promised I wouldn’t have to hear any of that.” Judd groaned, walking into the room just in time to hear Buck’s comment.

The team all laughed at his disgusted face.

“I didn’t promise anything though.” Eddie pointed out with a smirk.

“I regret all my life choices.” Judd sighed. “I’m going to help Probie on the porch.”

“How long until Nana Sue gets here?” Paul asked.

“About ten minutes if I’m right about her schedule.” Carlos answered. “But then she’ll need a bit to get everything ready.”

“In the meantime, we should get everything ready to paint this afternoon.” TK sighed. “Buck, why did I agree to helping with this?”

“Because you helping now means I’ll eventually help you?” Buck guessed. “Or maybe because you wanna show off how well your shoulder’s healed?”

“We’re here because they’re family.” Carlos chuckled, kissing TK’s cheek.

“Watching you four makes me feel so damn lonely.” Marjan sighed.

“Tell me about it.” Paul nodded, reaching out a hand for a fistbump of solitude.

“You can start laying plastic down if you want. I’m going to lay myself down.” Buck sighed, lowering himself to the floor. “Eddie, will you still love me if I never get off this floor?”

“Probably.” Eddie shrugged. “You’re not in the way so Chris and I won’t trip on you all the time.”

“So romantic.” Buck rolled his eyes.

“He’s got a point.” TK pointed out. “If you were always in the way it would be hard to love you.”

“Whatever.” Buck groaned, stretching out. “I’m never moving again.”

“Buck!” Christopher shouted from his room.

The team laughed at Buck’s timing as Buck himself groaned, pushing himself back up off the floor. “Coming!”

He headed to the back of the house, pushing open Christopher’s door to see the boy sitting on the floor, surrounded by paint swatches and his furniture. Because they hadn’t been able to paint before the furniture arrived, they’re going to be living in a stasis for the first week of all the furniture being in the middle of the rooms so they could paint without making a complete mess.

“What’s up Superman?” Buck asked.

“Do you think this color will work for my walls?” Chris asked, holding up a paint swatch of a soft blue, so light it was hard to tell there was even color in it.

“I think that would look awesome.” Buck agreed, sitting down next to him. “Is that the one you want?”

“Mhmm.” Chris nodded. “It’ll match my bed.”

Buck chuckled, looking over at the currently disassembled white-washed wood bed that would be Christopher’s. “I think that sounds like a great idea then. I’ll call Grace then and have her pick it up for us. What do you want to do now?”

“I want to help the team with the kitchen.” Christopher declared.

“You mean you want to order them around while they unpack the boxes?”

Christopher giggled, nodding.

“I think that sounds like an excellent plan.” Buck agreed. “You’ll be a great supervisor.”

Laughing, the two of them got back up, heading out into the main area of the house again.

“Alright who’s unpacking the kitchen before Nana gets here?” Buck asked.

“That would be us.” Paul said, motioning at himself and Marjan.

“Awesome. Christopher is your supervisor now.” He declared.

They laughed, but nodded, letting Chris lead the way to the kitchen area.

“Time to get the plastic down in there?” Eddie asked.

Buck nodded. “He picked this one.”

Eddie took the swatch, smiling at it. “Yea this is great for him.”

“He’s got good taste.” Buck agreed. “Judd you want to call his order in to your wife so she can finish up at the store and be back in time for lunch?”

“Yea I’ll call her.” Judd nodded, reaching out to grab the paint swatch. “Do we need anything else beyond the list she had when she left?”

“I think we’ll be okay. And if not we’ll figure it out.” Buck shrugged.

“Your planning is impeccable.” Eddie rolled his eyes.

Buck shrugged again, turning to Mateo with a grin. “Ready to keep going Probie?”

Mateo smiled. “Yea, let’s do this.”

***

“Thanks for lunch Nana.” Buck said, leaning down to kiss her cheek. “It means a lot.”

“You’re family now mijo.” Nana rolled her eyes. “Stop thanking me for basic decency and eat your empanadas.”

Buck blushed, but did as he was told, taking his paper plate of food and plastic fork from the island. They didn’t have any of the furniture actually set up yet, so instead they were all standing around or sitting on the floor, laughing and smiling.

Buck took his food over to sit next to Eddie, leaning against the wall of what would eventually be their dining room area.

“What’s on your mind?” Eddie whispered, seeing the thoughtful look on Buck’s face as he looked around their home.

“I never thought I would have this.” Buck sighed, leaning into Eddie’s shoulder.

“A house full of furniture piles and desperately in need of some paint?”

“A house full of family.” Buck corrected.

Eddie was silent for a long moment, turning his head to look at Buck. “Babe.”

Buck ducked his head, shrugging a little. “You know I don’t really have a good past with the whole family thing.”

“You have a whole family here now.” Eddie reminded him. “Family willing to follow you into the fires, and come out the other side. Family willing to move all our furniture, paint our son’s room, make a house into a home with us.”

“They’re amazing, aren’t they?” Buck whispered.

Eddie looked around the room. Grace and Judd were at the island, with Christopher on the counter between them. He wasn’t worried about his son falling, not with Judd there watching him. Marjan and Mateo were laying on the floor playing cards while they ate with TK and Carlos, having found a deck somewhere. And Paul was at the counter with Nana Sue, trying to pick her brain on how she makes her empanadas taste so good. They were all smiling, laughing, and comfortable in this place, even though none of their furniture was actually ready to handle this amount of people eating here.

“I think you found the best family in the world.” Eddie finally responded. “And I will be forever thankful that you’re letting me be a part of it.”

Buck turned to him, smiling wide. “I don’t think I could tell you no.”

Eddie smiled back, seeing all the love in Buck’s face. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Buck leaned in quick, pressing their lips together. It wasn’t a long kiss, but it didn’t need to be. Both of them could feel the amount of love between them, the happiness and the trust they had, sitting there.

“If you two have time to be kissing, you should be working.” Nana Sue called across the room.

Eddie and Buck pulled apart, blushing bright red as their family all laughed at them.

“Nope, I’m gonna eat my empanadas. No working yet, gotta eat.” Buck declared. “Can’t let anything go to waste.”

“Then you had best get eating so you can get this painted today.” Nana advised.

“Yes ma’am.” Eddie nodded, tucking back into his own food.

“That goes for you too TK. I can see that smirk.” Nana said, before turning around to look across the room to where the other members of the team were laying.

TK ducked his head, knowing he’d been caught. “Sorry Nana.”

The team all laughed, settling back into the peaceful, happy lunch that they’d earned moving furniture all morning. After they were done they knew they were going to have to get to work painting, with Chris, Grace, and Nana has excellent supervisors to make sure they didn’t miss any spots. Chris and Nana were also going to be finishing putting all the kitchen utensils away, so Nana Sue could make sure Buck and Eddie wouldn’t be missing anything. Buck wasn’t moving in yet, but it was common knowledge that Eddie wasn’t a good cook and Buck was going to be over often to make sure his boys got good food in them. They weren’t going to be wanting for anything once they were settled.

***

“God I don’t think my shoulders have ever been this sore.” TK groaned, dropping the paint roller back into the pan. “And I got _shot_ in one of them.”

“I agree.” Carlos nodded, rolling his shoulders to try and loosen them.

“Thanks for helping guys.” Buck smiled. “It would have taken Eddie and I ages to finish without your help once the team had to go.”

“Lucky bastards.” TK muttered. “Never thought I’d be jealous of an overnight shift.”

“But we got it done.” Carlos sighed. “That’s what matters.”

“Yea, and it looks great.” Buck agreed, looking around the living room. The sun had gone down, so it was only lit by the incandescent bulbs above, but the walls looked amazing with the soft gray they’d chosen for the main area of the house.

“Chris is down.” Eddie whispered, coming back into the living room. “Let’s get that couch uncovered and we can sit for a while.”

“That sounds amazing.” TK nodded.

Working together, they uncovered the couch that was in the middle of the living room, the four of them squeezing onto it to stare at their hard work on the walls.

“Thanks guys.” Buck whispered. “Seriously. It means a lot.”

“Well we couldn’t let you and Chris do it all yourself.” TK shrugged. “Besides, the team did a lot of Christopher’s room before they had to leave, so we really only helped you a lot with this space.”

“It’s still a lot of work.” Buck insisted, poking TK in the side. “So shut up and let me be grateful.”

“We didn’t get your room done though.” Carlos pointed out.

Eddie shrugged. “It’s probably better we didn’t. Gives Chris a place to sleep away from the fumes. Once this room and his room are setup, Buck and I can do that room and I’ll sleep on the couch a couple nights.”

“Let me know when you’re doing it.” Carlos told him. “If I can, I’m happy to help.”

“I’m only helping if you bribe me.” TK declared.

Buck laughed. “I’m sure we’ll figure something out.”

“TK told you about our offer for next weekend, right?” Carlos leaned forward, looking down the couch at Eddie.

“To take Chris for the night?” Eddie checked. At Carlos’s nod, he smiled. “Yea, he did. And thank you. It’ll be nice to take this guy out on a real date.”

“Yea, you should woo me _before_ you ask me to buy a house with you.” Buck rolled his eyes.

“We never do things in the right order.” Eddie shrugged.

“So long as you’re happy, I don’t think the order matters.” TK said, turning his head to look at Carlos.

Seeing the happiness in TK’s eyes, Carlos couldn’t help leaning down to steal a kiss.

“No sex on our couch.” Buck declared when they didn’t immediately pull apart again.

TK rolled his eyes as he pulled away, looking back at Buck. “You know I’m not into exhibitionism.”

Carlos sighed, shaking his head. Deciding not to deal with that, he looked back at Eddie. “When do you start work?”

“Well AFD wants me to pass their tests first, to make sure I’m still up for duty. And the guy I’m supposed to be replacing doesn’t leave for another month, so around then I’d guess.” Eddie shrugged. “Right now I’m just happy to be here, with a future in sight.”

“I still can’t believe you moved here for me.” Buck sighed, leaning into Eddie’s side happily.

Eddie smiled, pressing a kiss to the side of Buck’s head. “It wasn’t a hard choice once Abuela pointed out that Chris and I would never be as happy in LA as we would be wherever you are.”

“Saps.” TK rolled his eyes.

“As if you aren’t.” Buck shot back.

“I never said I wasn’t.” TK defended. “Just that you are.”

“You’re worse than me.” Buck argued.

“I am not.” TK scoffed.

“You are too.”

The two of them kept arguing, poking and prodding each other with smiles on their faces, while their boyfriends looked past them, rolling their eyes at the firefighters they’d chosen to love.

“We sure know how to pick em, don’t we?” Eddie interrupted the argument with a sigh.

Carlos laughed. “That we do.”

“Excuse me we are excellent choices.” TK defended.

“I don’t regret it in the slightest.” Carlos assured TK with a quick kiss.

“Can’t say I do either.” Eddie shrugged.

“Well that’s alright then.” TK grinned. “Right Buck?”

Buck smiled, kissing Eddie’s cheek quick. “I suppose so.”

“Thanks for everything.” Buck sighed. “Really guys. It means a lot that you’re here, willing to help us with all of this.”

“You’re family now.” Carlos shrugged. “Family helps out, even when it means not being able to lift your arms tomorrow.”

“Yea you’re an asshole sometimes but I fucking love you brother.” TK agreed. “All the pain of tomorrow is worth seeing the smile on your face tonight. You’re finally happy, and that’s all I’ve ever wanted for you.”

“This is where we belong.” Eddie whispered, propping his chin on Buck’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the other man. “Right here, with you, loving you and feeling your love in return. You’re worth it all.”

Buck sniffled, tears welling up in his eyes. “Thank you. All of you.”

“Love you brother.” TK told him.

“Love you too.” Buck grabbed TK’s hand, looking between him and Carlos, who was behind TK like Eddie was behind Buck. “And you too Carlos. Thank you for loving this idiot.”

“He makes it pretty easy.” Carlos shrugged.

“No I don’t.” TK scoffed.

“Somedays no.” Carlos conceded. “But overall? Yea, you do. It’s the easiest thing I’ve ever done.”

“I am not crying tonight so shut up.” TK ordered.

The others laughed, everyone holding back their tears.

“Let’s just sit here, enjoy the paint fumes, and when you’re ready Buck, Carlos will drive us back and we can all go to bed and cry tomorrow, okay?” TK offered. “For tonight, we’re happy.”

“That sounds perfect.” Buck smiled. “Absolutely perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Buck. Buck. Buck!” Eddie repeated his partner’s name, louder each time, as he tried to get Buck’s attention.

“Yes?” Buck said, finally looking up from where he was carefully outlining above the baseboards.

“Did you hear anything I’ve asked you?”

Buck blushed, looking back at his painting. “Uh…no?”

Eddie sighed. “I was trying to ask if you want to use the larger brush. I finished around the light switches and windows.”

“Oh yea that’d be great.” Buck smiled.

Eddie rolled his eyes, swapping his brush for the one Buck was using. “You just have this wall left for the baseboard edging?”

“Yea I did all the top of the walls while you were setting Christopher up in his room.” Buck nodded. “Once I get these done, we can get rolling.”

Eddie smiled, leaning down to kiss Buck on the forehead. “Sounds like a plan babe.”

“Chris is good to go in his room then?” Buck asked. “He won’t be needing us or anything?”

“Nope he’s good to go.” Eddie shook his head. “We took everything out of the boxes, I helped him move the big things where he wanted them, and he should be able to do the rest. He knows if he gets tired to take a break and work at his desk and if he needs help with something to come ask us.”

“Good.” Buck nodded.

“You don’t have to worry about it, we got this.” Eddie grinned.

Buck shrugged, back to painting along the baseboards. “I just don’t want him to feel like we’re ignoring him just to paint your room.”

“Our room babe.” Eddie corrected. “Just because you aren’t living here yet doesn’t mean it’s only my room. I want you to feel just as comfortable here as me.”

“I know, but you also know it’s going to be a bit before I can think about moving in.”

Eddie shrugged. “I’ve told you babe, I love you. I don’t care if it takes days, weeks, months, or years. So long as you’re still willing to come over and see the two of us, we won’t care how long it takes you to be ready.”

“Of course, I’m going to be here.” Buck rolled his eyes. “Who else is going to make sure Christopher gets actual food that isn’t ordered with a phone or frozen.”

Eddie laughed, nudging Buck’s back with his knee. “You know he lives for your cooking.”

“I’ve learned some new recipes since I moved here I can’t wait for him to try them.” Buck grinned.

“I’m sure he’ll love them.”

“Well I’m sure he’d love for his dad to get painting so we get done in time to have dinner at a decent time.” Buck smirked, glancing behind him at Eddie.

“Oh shush.” Eddie rolled his eyes. “I’m just appreciating the view right now and when you’re ready, I’ll be ready to start painting again.”

Buck scoffed. “Idiot.”

Eddie shrugged. “I promised to be honest.”

“You have a point there.” Buck shrugged. “Whatever, do as you wish.”

“Thanks.” Eddie grinned. “Although what I wish is some water because damn I’m thirsty.”

Buck laughed, shaking his head as Eddie left the room. They’d finally found themselves comfortable teasing each other like this, and Buck couldn’t be happier, feeling loved in this new space. Eddie and he had spent hours talking after Eddie told him he wanted to move to Austin, talking through their concerns, boundaries, and desired outcomes for this. They were on the same page now, working towards the same goal. Their happiness together as a family.

Eddie came back as Buck finished the last bit of the edging, getting to his feet with a small groan.

“You’re a firefighter and still sound like an old man getting up.” Eddie laughed.

“Shut up.” Buck sighed. “You better have brought that glass for me.”

“Of course my dear.” Eddie smirked, handing it over.

Buck downed the glass of water, chuckling a bit as Eddie wrapped his arms around Buck’s waist.

“You’re amazing.” Eddie sighed, leaning in to kiss Buck softly. “Truly, utterly, perfectly amazing.”

Buck blushed, rolling his eyes. “Sap.”

“Only for you.” Eddie grinned. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Buck answered, stealing another, longer kiss from Eddie’s lips. The two of them pressed together, letting their love flow between them, getting a little heated as it went on. Buck felt Eddie’s hand grab his butt, squeezing it gently, and Buck pulled back with a chuckle.

“We need to be painting.” He reminded Eddie.

Eddie sighed. “You’re too responsible.”

“We have to get this done today.” Buck reminded him. “You’re already going to be on the couch for three days, which is going to be bad enough with your side.”

“I’m recovered from surgery it’s been two months.” Eddie protested.

“And yet you’re still gentle with it when you’ve been lifting stuff to unpack.” Buck pointed out. “You can’t hide stuff from me Eddie.”

“It’s only a little tender from overuse after not doing much while I was recovering.” Eddie corrected. “I promise Buck. I’m okay.”

Buck sighed. “Fine, but we’re still getting this painting done today.”

“Okay.” Eddie sighed in defeat. “I’ll pour the paint, you grab the rollers.”

“How about you pour the paint, I get the music started, and then we both grab our rollers?” Buck countered.

Eddie laughed. “Fine.”

Moving to do their jobs, Buck put some music on to keep them motivated while Eddie got the paint ready, and they both got to work, dancing a little as they started to paint the walls. Working happily, singing and dancing along to the music, they stopped for short kisses every time they had to pass each other, laughing at their own happiness. They were just happy, being together.

“Buck!” Chris called from the other room when they were part way through the second wall.

“Coming!” Buck answered, setting his paint roller down quickly. “Be right back.”

“Go take care of our kid.” Eddie rolled his eyes.

Buck grinned, still not used to Christopher being referred to as ‘ _their’_ kid. He was still smiling as he walked into Christopher’s room. “What’s up buddy?”

“Can you help me put my Legos up on the upper shelves?” Chris asked, sitting at his desk.

“You sure you don’t want them on the lower shelves?” Buck questioned.

“No, you or Dad will be around to help me get them down if I need help. I want to put my books on the lower shelves.” Christopher explained.

“That’s a great idea, buddy.” Buck smiled, stepping forward to help.

It didn’t take long for them to get everything put away, and then Buck looked back at Christopher. “Anything else you need buddy?”

“No thanks.” Chris smiled. “How’s Dad’s room going?”

“We’re almost halfway.” Buck smiled. “We should have it done in time for me to make a good dinner.”

“Yay.” Christopher cheered.

“I’m going to go back to helping your dad, okay?”

“Okay.” Chris nodded. “Oh Buck?”

“Yea buddy?”

“Why do you have handprints grabbing your butt?”

Buck blushed, resisting the immediate urge to twist around to try and see. “I must have not known I had paint on my hands.”

“Okay.” Christopher accepted that answer. “I’m going to unpack my books now.”

“Sounds good buddy. Call if you need us.”

Buck hurried back to the main bedroom, bursting through the door, startling Eddie. “I’m never kissing you again.”

“What? Why?” Eddie swung around, confused as to what happened now.

“Your _son_ just asked me why I have _handprints_ on my _ass_.” Buck hissed, turning slightly to show Eddie the prints.

Eddie bit his tongue, holding in his laughter. “Oh. Well.”

“This isn’t funny!” Buck scolded. “Do you know how I felt when he asked about them and I didn’t even know they were there? How did you even get this much paint on your hands anyways!”

“From the brushes.” Eddie shrugged. “And it’s fine Buck. He’s not old enough to understand yet.”

“Yea but now I can never wear these shorts again and they were one of my favorite pairs!”

“I won’t mind seeing them around the house.” Eddie smirked.

“You are so not helping.” Buck sighed.

“Buck.” Eddie said firmly, stepping forward to run his free hand up Buck’s arm. “It’s fine. I promise. He’s seen worse things in this life than my handprints on your butt.”

“We still aren’t kissing again until this is done and you’re clean.” Buck told him, slipping out of Eddie’s grasp to go grab his paint roller. “You do that wall, I’ll do this one, and you don’t even think about touching my ass again.”

“Okay.” Eddie agreed. “Sounds like a plan. And I am sorry for ruining your shorts.”

Buck pouted a little. “I’ll forgive you. Eventually.”

“You let me know.” Eddie smiled.

Buck rolled his eyes, hiding a smile as well. “Just start painting you goof.”

***

Hours passed with ease, Eddie and Buck smiling and laughing as they painted. When they were almost done, Christopher came in to check on them. After he informed that they weren’t working fast enough, he also let them know he was getting hungry, so they should hurry and finish so they could make dinner. They’d chuckled but agreed, Christopher supervising them happily as they finished up. Then, while Eddie washed the brushes they were done with, Buck and Christopher went to the kitchen, deciding to make spaghetti for dinner.

With Christopher’s help, it didn’t take long for Buck to have the beginnings of his homemade spaghetti sauce started on the stove, and they began the discussion of which type of noodle would be best with the sauce.

“What are we deciding?” Eddie asked, finally joining them in the kitchen.

“Should we do the thin noodles or the fat noodles?” Chris asked him.

“Angel, spaghetti, or fettucine?” Buck explained. “Your pick.”

“Spaghetti.” Eddie declared. “A nice solid noodle.”

“Then spaghetti it is.” Buck nodded, turning back to the pantry to grab the noodles.

“Buck? Can we have garlic bread?” Christopher asked.

“Of course!” Buck exclaimed. “We can’t have spaghetti without garlic bread!”

Chris grinned. “Can I help you make it?”

“Absolutely.” Buck assured him. “You want to grab the bread?”

Christopher cheered, heading to the basket on the counter where the baguette was waiting for them. It didn’t take long before they had the bread cut up, with Buck slicing it while Chris and Eddie were in charge of the butter and garlic respectively. By that point, the sauce was ready for Buck’s attention again, bubbling gently in the pot.

“Can I put the noodles in the pot?” Christopher asked, looking up at his dad.

Eddie glanced at Buck for the go-ahead, and after he got the nod he smiled at Chris. “Let’s do it buddy.”

“Make sure it doesn’t splash when you drop them in.” Buck reminded Christopher as he grabbed the noodles.

“I know Buck.” Chris groaned.

“Well your dad forgets so I gotta make sure we raise you smarter.” Buck laughed.

“I splashed myself once.” Eddie protested. “It is more than enough to ensure I never do it again.”

Buck shrugged. “I don’t judge babe.”

“Dad’s not very good at cooking.” Chris stage whispered to Buck.

“It’s okay.” Buck whispered back. “We’ll teach him how to be better.”

“Someday.” Chris laughed.

“Eventually.” Buck agreed.

“I feel attacked.” Eddie declared.

“You should.” Buck grinned.

Eddie rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Excuse me, we are adorable.” Buck protested.

“Yea dad!” Chris joined in. “We’re adorable dad!”

Eddie laughed. “I can’t argue with you there. You are both adorable.”

“And don’t you forget it.” Buck told him firmly.

“I promise.” Eddie swore, leaning over Chris to kiss Buck on the cheek.

“Daaaaad.” Chris whined. “No being gross in the kitchen.”

Eddie and Buck both laughed, throwing their heads back.

“Sorry buddy.” Eddie said, suitably scolded.

Chris shrugged. “You’re happy, and that makes me happy, but you’re kind of gross.”

“We’ll keep it to a minimum.” Buck assured Christopher.

“Thanks Buck.” Chris smiled. He looked into the pot on the counter, checking on the sauce. “Is it almost done? I’m hungry now.”

“Almost.” Buck nodded. “It needs a couple more minutes to come together and then we have to strain the noodles and we’ll be ready to roll.”

“How about we go get the table ready and when we’re done, Buck probably will as well?” Eddie offered.

“Okay.” Chris grinned. “Can I pick where we all sit?”

“Of course.” Eddie grinned.

Together, the two of them set the table, with Christopher putting thought into where each of them was going to sit. He eventually decided he Eddie was going to sit at the end of the table, and then Buck and he were going to sit on one side, so Chris could sit between his two dads. Eddie was correct, as they finished setting plates at the table, Buck was straining the noodles and getting the garlic bread out of the oven. Without needing to be asked, Eddie went back to the kitchen, helping Buck carry the food out to the table. They settled down at the table, getting the food dished out to each of them.

“This is great Buck.” Chris grinned, shoving another bite of food in his face.

“Don’t talk while your mouth is full buddy.” Eddie scolded gently. “You might choke.”

“Sorry.” Chris answered, pouting a little.

“You’re not in trouble.” Eddie assured him. “Just be careful.”

“Yea I’m the only one allowed to choke on food.” Buck reminded him with a laugh.

“How about nobody chokes on food and we just enjoy our dinner?” Eddie offered.

“That’s boring.” Chris shrugged.

“He told you.” Buck laughed.

Eddie sighed. “You’re an awful influence.”

Buck grinned, taking a big bite of his garlic bread.

Eddie just shook his head, knowing it wasn’t a fight he was going to win in the first place. Instead, he just laughed and kept eating, enjoying the fruit of Buck’s labor. He was truly impressed with Buck’s skills now. He knew Bobby had been teaching him how to cook before everything happened, but they never made it past breakfast foods. Now though, Buck was proficient in so many things, with Paul and Captain Strand’s teaching under his belt. And Buck was comfortable here, meaning he was willing to experiment and try new things, so he was constantly learning even more new things. Eddie knew he was going to have to keep his workouts up if he was going to stay in shape well enough to do his job. He knew he was staring, in awe of the man that somehow fell in love with him, even after how much pain Eddie caused him, but Eddie was just too in love to care.

Buck noticed him staring, looking at Eddie in confusion, obviously wondering if something was wrong, but Eddie just shook his head with a grin. _‘I love you.’_ He mouthed at Buck.

Buck blushed, ducking his head in embarrassment. He still wasn’t quite used to how open Eddie was with his affection, after so long of being starved of affection from the people in his life. It was overwhelming sometimes, but Buck wouldn’t change it for anything. He and Christopher were both so open, welcoming Buck so happily into their lives, and now their home, that Buck’s anxiety didn’t have much to cling to anymore. His family was here now, building a home together, ready to face the future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some happy flirty times as a family! Are there are other things you guys want to see now that they're in Austin?

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a second chapter of just Buck, Eddie, and Christopher having a family night once the house is put into order, what do y'all think?


End file.
